The Title Of This Story Contains Traces Of Skooma
by Unknown In The Twilight
Summary: Supposed to be called 'The Title Of This Story May Contain Traces Of Skooma' but the title wont fit :P Slight AU. Taneil was thrown into jail for a crime she didn't commit, thanks to her nefarious twin sister, Malisiya, and that marked the start of her journey to becoming Cyrodiils Champion. I suck at Summeries :P Warning: This story may contain traces of Skooma
1. Deliver The Amulet Part One

A/N: Zomg Zomg! I've finally put up the first chapter of The Title Of This Story May Contain Traces Of Skooma! After all the weeks of debating whether or not to do it, I've finally mustered up the nerve to do it.

I own nothing except for my OC's Malisiya and Taneil, unfortunately. If I did own Oblivion then Martin would be living in a cage in my basement ^.^

Looking for a Beta if anyone's interested

Hope you like it!

The sound of water dripping echoed through the prison, thoroughly annoying the red-headed Nord occupying one of the jail cells. She had been trying to sleep ever since the Imperial Guards had thrown her ass in said jail cell last night. They had stupidly mistaken her for her sister. They may be twins, but where she was red, her younger sister had hair as white as the snow that covered the mountains of their homeland Skyrim. I guess that was just the price she had to pay for being so beautiful...and for having such a nefarious sister like Malisiya walking around with her face.

The Dark Elf, grey haired and disgusting, in the cell across from her seemed to notice that she was awake...and of the opposite gender.

"Ooooh, aren't you a fair lass." He cooed. I scowled, picking up the jug that I used to piss in last night and tossing it in his general direction.

"Piss off, Dunmer scum." I snarled, pushing my long red hair out of my face. Oh yeah, did I mention that said red-headed Nord was little old me?

The Dark Elf glared at me, his hands clenching around the bars of his cell when the weight of what I just said and done came crashing down on me. I ducked my head and started to laugh.

"Piss off...and I just...threw my piss at you!" I gasped between my insane laughter. Hey, what can I say? I _am_ the Duchess of Mania.

"You crazy bitch," The Dark Elf spat. "One of the guards-" He was cut off by the sound of the door creaking open and voices barrelling down the stairs. "You hear that? The guards are coming; for you! Hehehehahaha!" He cackled

"You bloody bastard," I started, wrapping my hands around the bars of my cell. Suddenly a pale and sunken in face, harrowed by age appeared before mine, surrounded by three Redgaurds in shiny armour.

"Talos almighty!" I screeched, jumping away from the door and grasping at my chest.

"What's this prisoner doing in here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"Usual mix up with the watch, I-"

"Never mind, get that gate open. Stand back prisoner, we wont hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

I frowned but complied, slowly walking backwards until my rear hit the far wall.

"Stay put," One of the men ordered when the door to my cell was pushed open and they all crowded in. He pointed at the ground to emphasize his point. I rolled my eyes.

"Where else would I go? I grumbled under my breath. Then I heard the sound of stone grinding against stone and saw that the woman had opened what looked like a tunnel in the right wall of my cell.

"Um, other than through there! See you later bitches!" I hollered to the other occupants of the cell block.

"You...I've seen you." The old guy whispered, walking towards me. "Let me see your face." Oh. Okay. Yeah. Because that's not creepy or anything.

"You are the one from my dreams." He stated. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day. I frowned.

"Sorry. I'm sure that pickup line works on the um, older, ladies, but...yeah. No. Just...just no." I told him, putting my hands up defensively and slowly backing into the tunnel. I heard him calling after me as I raced through the tunnel, and heard the shiny guys running after me, but I paid them no mind. I just wanted to get out of there. Sleep in a real bed, get drunk, have a sweet roll, and maybe, just maybe kill my sister while I was at it. I frowned to myself. No, I couldn't kill her. Maybe I would just steal her Skooma stash.

Suddenly these creepy ass guys dressed up like porcupines jumped out and started attacking me. I heard the shiny guys holler something about protecting the emperor before I was knock to the side by the flat of one of the porcupines blades. I squeaked and put my foot out, tangling it around his and bringing him down with me as I crashed to the ground. The guy made a move to swipe at me again and I shrieked, acting on instinct and bringing my fist up and into his jaw. The porcupine swore as he was knocked backwards and I stomped on his wrist as hard as I could, hearing a satisfying crunch before he cried out in pain. Knowing that his sword arm was useless, I went to grab his sword, only to have it disappear. Fucking Mages. But Malisiya had taught me a fire spell before we parted ways a few months ago, when she was still with the Mages Guild. I smiled to myself as I let the flames engulf my hands before shooting it in a continuous blast at the man below me. Once satisfied that he was dead I moved on to the last remaining one who had apparently taken out one of the shiny guys. Can't say I was very sorry about that as I looted her body and took her sword. _Shiny..._

The rest of the shiny men, who by the way were not very sexy, as one would expect shiny men to be, decided that it would be a good idea to leave me stuck in that small little place with a dead body. So I was jumping around on the ledges, trying to find out where the porcupines in red robes had come from when I heard a strange sound. I dropped to the ground just in time for two rats to break out from this hidden cavern thingy in the wall and attack me. I smiled to myself. This was starting to look promising

After many rats, goblins, and at one point a zombie, I finally saw another hole in the wall with light pouring through it.

"Finally!" I grinned, jumping from the hole...

...And landing in front of the creepy pedophile and his shiny men who were engaged in yet another battle with the porcupines. Damn, it never ended did it? And where the hell were these porcupines coming from? Oh wait, let me guess, magic. Ugh.

"Friggen Frig!" I hollered, easily decapitating one of the porcupines with my...borrowed shiny blade while setting another one of them alight with my flames spell.

"Damn, it's that prisoner again! Kill her, she m-" Started the older Shiny guy. Geeze, these people were mean. I mean, I totally save their ass, fighting off these porcupines with my sheer awesomeness, but no, I'm a risk to their evident health.

"Come with us," The old man cut him off. The shiny men gaped at him. 'They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen." I frowned and once again back up.

"Dude...what have you seen?" I questioned him, my voice barely a whisper. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I quickly cut him off. "Have you like...been peeking on me in my cell or something? Is that what you've seen? Cause no offence or anything but-" And with that ladies and gentlemen, I did what I do best; I turned tail and ran threw the doors. I heard the shiny men curse before following me.

I did everything that I could to avoid the crazy perverted old coot, but in the end, Baurus, the youngest of the shiny men, or Blades as I would later learn, left me alone in a room with him while he and Glenory, the other Blade, went out and killed some more porcupines, leaving me to baby sit the guy who was old enough to be my father.

"Guard him with you're life," He told me with a stern glare.

I scowled and twirled my sword around in my hand, only to be suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and whiped around to face the old guy. I winced.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" He growled, shoving the red amulet he had been wearing underneath my shirt. I opened my mouth ready to scream when it hit me.

"Holy shit," I whispered "You're Uriel Septim. You're the Emperor." He smiled kindly at me, giving me a breif squeeze on the shoulder.

"Indeed. Take the Amulet. Give it to Jaufree. He alone knows where to find my last son." All I was abe to do was stand there and stare at him, my jaw hitting the floor. "Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

And with that the wall opened up behind him, revealing another passageway, and another porcupine jumped out from it. His blade slicing through the Emperors age weakened skin like a hot knife through butter before I could even draw my weapon.

I would later come to know that Baurus had just taken down the last of what I now know as the Mythic Dawn when he heard my scream of rage and came running, only to find Emperor Uriels muderer laying in a bloody and charred pile on the floor, quite clearly dead with me still hacking away at him. There was no Emperor. The Dragon fires were not lit.

Baurus apparently asked me where the Amulet was, amonst other things. I couldn't remember awnsering him. Nor did I remember him giving me a key to escape to the Sewers, and from there to Weynon Priory where I would find Jaufree. No, I didn't remember any of that. But what I did remember was renting a room in the Merchants Inn and collapsing on the bed the moment I got in.

TBC

A/N: So...was it okay? Review please! It's the only way fanfiction Authors get paid!


	2. Deliver The Amulet Part Two

A/N: After waiting and waiting for my Cousin to get back to me (We usually go over writing stuffs together) to get back at me, I just decided to do it by myself. I have an idea already for a sequel too.  
Still looking for a Beta if anyone's interested!

Shout outs to my first reviewers; You made my day when I saw your reviews, have a internet cookie.  
CheySkywalker; Brosif, I seriously love your name. And thank you oh so much for your wonderful review.  
And Guest, thank you so much, though I dunno who you are. Seriously, please get an account or something so I can thank you betters and stuffs!

ANYWAY

I own nothing except for my OC's Malisiya and Taneil, unfortunately. If I did own Oblivion then Martin would be living in a cage in my basement. Or my closet, for easier access.

I laid sprawled out on my bed in the Merchants Inn, the idea of sleep long since forgotten. Emperor Uriels' murder was still fresh in my mind.

"Close shut the jaws of Oblivion." I frowned, rolling onto my side and cuddling the pillow to my chest. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "It's all her fault!" I scowled and whipped my pillow across the room.

If Malisiya wasn't Malisiya, none of this would have happened...But if Malisiya wasn't Malisiya, she wouldn't be my sister. I groaned and sat up in bed. I would have to find her, tell her everything that had happened. Maybe I could convince her to return to the Shivering Isles for a bit. I snorted. Yeah right. When had anyone ever been able to convince Malisiya to do anything? There was no way that she would be content just sitting there on her throne in Dementia, not while there were still people in Cyrodill to kill, contracts from her Night Mother to fulfil.

"Okay, I'll leave for Weyon Prior at first light..." I murmured to myself. "After a good nights sleep." I laughed. "Like that's going to happen." I sighed, pushing myself up into a siting position. I stood up then, pulling on the armour that I had bought when I had finally pulled my sorry ass into the Imperial City. I had gone straight to the Market District, selling all of the bobbles that I had picked up on my way here, and then buying myself some steel armour. Not nearly as nice as the Orcish armour that Malisiya had double-enchanted for me on our twenty-third birthday when she had first become the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild, before she raised a horde of zombies for fun to eat some guy that sold her a haunted mansion in Anvil. Oh my sister.

Opening the door to my room, I half-mindlessly waved farewell to the patron of the bar as I sauntered out and into the dark of night. I wandered down the street leading towards the front gates, stopping to talk to a guard that was positioned there.  
"Mam?" He questioned as I smiled and waved albeit awkwardly at him. Please don't recognize me and haul my ass back to prison! I thought, my face probably portraying my thoughts.  
"Do you think you can tell me how to get to Chorrol?" I squeaked as the guard narrowed his eyes at me.  
"It's up and over that way," He told me, jerking his thumb towards the wall. Okay then.

"Erm thanks..." I told him awkwardly inching towards the door. "I'll just be going then..." And with that I ran screaming like an idiot out the gates and along the path, the guard hollering after me.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" I screamed, flailing my arms around as I ran "I'm not going back YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Stop come back!" The guard yelled.  
"Never!" I wailed, running off of the path and into the woods.

I was still running and flailing my arms like a wind mill when I crashed into someone. Oh well, nothing new there.

"Mother fucking cunt's bitch ass suiter!" The person screamed, shoving onto my back and pressing their shiny blade against my throat. Oh great another person trying to get into my pants. "Who the ever loving void do you think you- Taneil?" The person on top of me blinked. Or at least I think they were blinking, hard to see with all that black. I slowly put my hands up.  
"I'm sure you are a very lovely lass, but I don't swing that way. Sorry." My would-be-rapist smacked me upside the head. It was a familiar feeling. Almost like they were-

"What the void are you doing in Anvil!?" My sister snapped at me, jerking her hood down. I blinked up at her owlishly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I snapped back, shoving her off of me. "Fucking rapist." She glared at me.  
"You're the one who ran into me."  
"Because I was running from your criminal past!" I replied. She smacked me upside the head again.  
"What are you going on about this time spazz?"She asked exasperatedly. I glared at her, jumping to my feet.

"Did you know that I was HAULED IN TO JAIL because they THOUGHT I WAS YOU!" I screamed at her, flailing my arms around some more for good measure.  
"At long as it wasn't me, I don't care." She shrugged. My eye twitched dangerously before I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and drawing the attention of the Cities guards.  
"Look! It's HER!" One shouted and Malisiya sat up, looking at me.  
"Oh shit!" We both swore before jumping to our feet. Malisiya grabbed me by the wrist and ran, jumping into the water.  
"Swim!" She hollared.  
"What else would I do, SINK?" I screamed at her, dunking myself under the water.

After a few hours of swimming, we eventually pulled ourselves out of the water and crawled up on to shore.  
"The fuck are we?" I asked, wringing my hair out. Malisiya rolled her eyes and pointed to the road sign next to me.  
"Oh...we're in Skingrad?"  
"No you idiot, were in Kavatch." She snapped, smacking me upside the head.  
"Owwie" I whined, rubbing my sore head. Malisiya rolled her eyes.  
"I don't have a bounty here, lets go get something to eat and some dry clothes." She sighed, walking towards the road, frowning, I followed her.

We walked for awhile in silence, odd for us, before she finally spoke up.  
"Sorry you got caught. Tough luck." I smacked her upside the head.  
"Do you have any idea what I've just been through!" I raged at her. "I just saw URIEL FUCKING SEPTIM get assassinated. OUR FUCKING EMPEROR!" I screeched. She turned and blinked at me.  
"Start from the beginning." She ordered. Scowling, I went through the events of the last few days.

Malisiya laughed at me.  
"You...you were going to Chorrol...and-And you got to Anvil?!" She laughed, tears streaming down her face. "How in the VOID did you get to me?" I scowled, blushing.  
"There was this guard...and I went off the path...and I thought I saw an Ayleid ruin, but it was just a well..." Malisiya shook her head.  
"Of course you got lost. Something never change do they?" She sighed as an high elf, whom looked like he was high on Skooma came barrelling down the road to Kavatch at us.  
"Run!" He screamed "Run for your lives! The daedra-" He was swiftly cut off by my sisters dagger going through his stomach. He looked down at his stomach, then back up at us before falling dead.

I looked at my sister, she looked back.  
"What?" She asked innocently, wiping the blood from the dagger on her cloak. Slowly, I grinned at her, jerking my head up towards the city.  
"Let's check it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Editor's note: Author-person has an editor now! Exciting news.

A/N: As always, I own nothing other than Malisiya and Taneil. If I did, Martin would live in my closet, and Lucien wouldn't die. Why do all the sexy ones die? D:

I grinned as we raced up the hill to Kvatch. The first thing that caught my attention was the weird ringing sound in the air.  
"The fuck is that?" Malisiya grumbled beside me.  
"Oh look, the sky is red." I smiled. Pretty. Malisiya smacked me upside the head.  
"Shut up." She hissed as we reached the top of the hill.  
"OH MY EVER LOVING GODS!" I hollered as we saw a massive red, glowing portal thing. I looked to my sister and saw that she had this... odd little glint in her eye.  
"ALCHEMY SUPPLIES!" She shrieked gleefully, rushing towards the gate. A guard started walking towards me.  
"Oh my gods!" I yelled. "I'm not going back to prison!" I ran after my sister, flailing my arms. Some sort of pointy eared midgets crawled out of the portal and my sister squealed before stabbing the... thing through the heart and slicing some of its skin off and putting it into a bag.  
"Scamp skin!" She giggle maniacally before diving into the portal.  
"Miss," the guard said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrieked before, spinning around and kicking him in the balls.  
"Fucking corrupt rapist guards!" He groaned, holding his balls and collapsed onto his side. His comrades in arms hollered after me, raising their pointy swords menacingly. "MALISIYA~ WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed, running through the portal after her.

When I came through the portal, I saw my sister sitting on the ground and using one of her daggers to cut some tall, red grass.  
"Uh...Malisiya?" I questioned, admiring the dead midgets laying around her.  
"Blood grass...so...rare." She whispered. Okay then.  
"Riiiiiight. Okay, well then, what is this place?" I asked her, sitting down beside her.  
"Oblivion. Or at least, one of the planes of it." She shrugged, pocketing the blood grass and walking off. Frowning, I followed her.  
"Oblivion, like 'close shut the jaws of Oblivion'?" I said. "Like, creepy Emperor dude's last words." My sister tilted her head to the side.  
"Yes, I suppose so." She mused.  
"So that means it's like... my destiny to close this thing!" I said, drawing my sword, Malisiya glared at me.  
"No, alchemy supplies."  
"You can get some as we go along." I bargained with her. She pursed her lips and said nothing. Smiling at my victory, I skipped ahead of her. "So, lets just kill anything that moves, okay?" I told her.  
"Gotcha," She said.  
Some guy dressed in guards' armour ran towards us.  
"Ahhh! Gods, no! They're everywhere!" I screamed. My sister cackled manically and hit him with a lightning spell, sending him flying backwards on to a bridge like thingy. There was a loud, almost crumbling sound before the huge boulders above the bridge fell down and crushed the guard and some midgets, or scamps as my sister called them.  
"I love you magic!" I hollered before running ahead. Malisiya rolled her eyes and followed.

After gathering more alchemy supplies and killing more midgets and weird looking dudes (Malisiya told me they were Deadra as she cut their hearts out), we came across a tower-like thing and found a Deadra guarding some guy in a cage.  
"Violence!" My sister and I screamed, easily taking down the Deadra. While Malisiya cut the Deadra's heart out and looted him, I talked to the prisoner.  
"I feel for you man," I told him. "I was in the Imperial Prison for murder the other day." I nodded sagely. He glared at me.  
"You do realize that I'm a guard, don't you?" He asked. I stared at him wide eyed.  
"You lied to me!" I cried, backing away from him and drawing my sword. He frowned.  
"How did I lie to you?!"  
"Lie by omission!" I screamed, stabbing him. Heh, a guard prisoner. How do you like them apples, bub?  
"Hey, I found a key on him," my sister drawled, drawing my attention back to her.  
"Yay!" I grinned, completely forgetting about the guard-prisoner. Skipping along with my sister, we followed the ringing sound through a stair well into another one of those fleshy looking, spirally stair wells. A bunch of those Daedra guys seemingly came out of nowhere.  
"I'll race you to the top!" My sister laughed, gleefully slicing through the Daedra as she ran. Giggling, I followed after her.  
"That's twelve for me, how much have you got, Tan?" She hollered as I ran up along side her.  
"Oooooh, shiney!" I squealed as we reached the top. There was some sort of glowing ball that was making the ringing sound.  
"The Sigil Stone! If we take it, it will close the portal."  
"And thus 'close shut the jaws of Oblivion'?" I mocked the emperor while I decapitated on of the Daedra. My sister rolled her eyes.  
"Yes!" She screamed, freezing one of her attackers. I rushed at him with my sword, shattering him.  
"Let's do it then," I smiled. She grinned at me.  
"Together!" She said as we both lunged for the stone at the same time.

The Sigil stone grew brighter and brighter in our hands, the ringing increasing until we could see nothing; hear nothing but it. I shut my eyes against the harsh light and felt myself falling forward into nothingness.

The ringing slowly ebbed away, and when I opened my eyes, we were standing outside the gates of Kvatch, the portal closed. I turned my head to look at my sister to find her staring over at the guards. They were all gaping at us.  
"Well...shit." I said. My sister sighed.  
"Let's just go do some skooma and get some rest," she said, pocketing the stone.

TBC


End file.
